plants_vs_zombies_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Plants vs. Zombies Roleplay Wiki:Chat/Logs/21 March 2016
06:19 hi cf3 06:59 hello? 07:01 hi 07:37 PT,rp? 07:37 k 07:40 (planto) *just flying around cuz he has no f*cking legs* 07:42 *a strange guy dressed in a yellow and purplw robot suit was eating a pile of toast anyway* 07:44 (planto) : I'm bored 07:45 Robot guy: *is not just full yet, but has multiple pieces of butter, peanut butter, bread mush and jelly in his mouth* AWW YEE!! 07:46 Unknown peashooter: Well, this is weird... 07:46 (planto) *eats a peanut butter jelly sandwhich he made from BLCSD brand Pea-nut butter and BLCSD brand Jelly... and BLCSD brand bread (troll) 07:47 Unknown lady: I know! I mean, look at him go already! 07:48 Hello everybody 07:48 hi tmk 07:48 bump 07:48 I wanna roleplay 07:48 Is it possible? 07:48 go ahead. 07:48 What is the current roleplay about? 07:48 random rp i guess 07:49 idk.. I mean (planto) just ate PBJ, with BLCSD brand stuff (trolll) 07:49 (CE) : *running away* 07:50 a guy in a robot suit was eating a sh*t-ton of bread filled with his favorite toppings. c'mon, it's his favorite snack, right? 07:50 TMK : *smashing some random machine into pieces* 07:50 CJR : What are you destroying? 07:50 TMK : One of her machines! 07:50 TMK : I don't want to be flat again 07:51 (CE) : *sees the guy in a robot suit* 07:51 (CE) : What is that? 07:52 Robot guy: *his mouth was still full* YEA, TOAST!! *does a snow angel on his snack pile* 07:52 (CE) : Okay 07:52 (CE) : What 07:52 (CE) : Da 07:52 (CE) : Fak 07:52 (blcsd) : What is that? 07:52 (CE) : Are you the toast fairy? 07:52 CJR : What did (CE) do again? 07:53 TMK : I don't know 07:53 Robot guy: *slightly ignores Cat Empress and still does his job at his snack pile* 07:53 TMK : It was something like "inverting the curvature of spacetime" or something 07:53 (CE) : HEY ROBOT GUY 07:53 (CE) : ARE YOU THE TOAST FAIRY? 07:54 *the robot guy still ignores her* 07:54 the toast eating robot reminds me of SMG4's Toast Shy-guy 07:54 We're thinking about the same thing! 07:54 *and the peashooter and lady were also watching the robot guy* 07:55 cos of 07:55 (blcsd) : I'm picking up some space pirate ship signatures in the area, but they are small groups, not an arm-- *gets shot by a tank bullet* 07:56 (CE) : KING CATTAAIIL 07:56 TMK : Ih oh 07:56 uh oh* 07:56 (CE) : GET THE DIMENSIONAL COMPRESSOR! 07:56 TMK : The what? 07:56 Darkwater: I'm back (troll) 07:56 (CE) : THE DIMENSTIONAL COMPRESSOR! You know the one that uses exotic negative -1/2 spin matter! 07:56 TMK : :| 07:57 Pirate gunships arrive to destroy BLCSD, and tanks come to roll him over... etc... 07:57 (CE) : Wow is that guy dying again? 07:57 (CE) : I wonder what he did to be so hated 07:57 (CE) : I wonder if his big fat space base is still here 07:57 well, basically BLCSD is a huge enemy of space pirates, flawing them from raiding universes and destroying planets... 07:58 Space Pirates hate heroes, and (blcsd) is considered one of them... 07:58 (CE) : TMK ! IS THAT COMPRESSOR COMING? 07:58 TMK : I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IT IS! 07:58 (CE) : IT'S ON YOUR HEAD! 07:58 TMK : Oh yeah, you hit me with it 07:59 TMK : *gives the compressor* 07:59 (CE) : *aims the compressor at the big robot* 07:59 NTM (blcsd) killed and stopped Darkwater's evil plans about 328 times 07:59 (CE) : Are you gonna notice me now? 07:59 *the robot guy tries to eat all of the bread, but fails, as he lies down on the floor, and his stomach full* 07:59 Darkwater: I have no quarrel with you, I'll let my bouncer handle you (a huge robot with a cannon the size of a waluigi launcher)... *the Bouncer comes down* 08:00 WALUIGI *epic voice* LAUNCHER 08:00 Bouncer: Prepare to run away laddies, or face my huge cannon BALLZ!!! 08:00 I love SMG4 XD 08:00 spaghetti 08:00 Make a petition for SMG4 to be on TV 08:00 CJR : *wandering around the blimp* 08:00 The Bouncer shoots a huge cannon ball 08:01 CJR : *sees a door* 08:01 CJR : "WARNING : (CE) 's machines. DO NOT ENTER* 08:01 (planto) ; I'm activating the PSB OMEGA CANNON and readying it to fire at the pirate group!!! Stand clear *the base is charging a huge @ss lazor 08:01 CJR : I wonder what's hidden in it 08:01 *the robot guy sits down like a cat and bizzarely licks his hip like one* 08:02 (CE) : DON'T YOU ENTER THAT DOOR, FOOL! 08:02 (CE) : IT CONTAINS TOO MUCH SCIENCE FOR YOUR PEASANT BRAIN! 08:03 Darkwater: That (planto) thinks he can take me down? Well if he tries, I'll take his maker down with me! *grabs (blcsd) (who is unconscious)* HIT ME WITH ALL YOU'VE GOT 08:03 (CE) : Anyways, I should try that dimension compressor! 08:03 (CE) : I reverse engineered the machine that made us 2D 08:03 (CE) : And now I got this blaster! 08:03 (planto) : *Fires, but (blcsd) was unharmed, since it was made by him (troll) * 08:03 (CE) : It can remove one dimension from people! 08:03 Darkwater: Daamniiit!!! 08:03 (CE) : Who should I fire it att? 08:03 *ded* 08:03 at* 08:04 (blcsd) : *conscious now* How about at that mysterious Toast-loving bot? 08:04 08:04 (CE) : Hey BLCSD! 08:04 (blcsd) ? 08:04 (CE) : Wanna test my dimension compressor? 08:04 (blcsd) : Sure... 08:05 TMK : NO IT'S GONNA MAKE YOU 2D 08:05 (CE) : You spoiled the whole thing! 08:05 (CE) : Not fun! 08:05 (blcsd) : Wait what now? 08:05 (CE) : Meh 08:06 *but somehow the compressor was activated, toward (blcsd) * 08:06 (CE) : Let's see my checklist for today 08:06 *(blcsd) is now 2D 08:06 (CE) : Oh! I gotta go to 1 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 AD! 08:06 (blcsd) : F*ck my life, why do I have to go thru this crap? 08:06 TMK : BECAUSE SHE'S A CRAZY CAT LADY SCIENTIST THINGY...I guess 08:07 (blcsd) : I swear every RP i go through I get into more and more trouble with a higher and higher chance of death... 08:07 TMK : *seemingly very angry* WHY CAN'T YOU BE A NORMAL CATTAIL AND DO CATTAIL STUFF ? 08:07 TMK : LIKE GO TO THE SHOP AND EAT FOOD AND SLEEP! 08:07 TMK : JUST DO CAT STUFF ALREADY! 08:08 and bark? 08:08 *the robot guy stands up and goes back to a beach chair. he then falls asleep there* 08:08 TMK : STOP MESSING WITH THE UNIVEEERSSSE 08:08 (CE) : :( 08:08 (CE) : Fine 08:08 I still find it funny that cattails are not peigion holed and actually say Woof 08:08 Cattails in the cat kingdom doesn't woof 08:08 oh 08:09 i find it funny when cattails scream like foxes 08:09 That guy in the almanac is an eccentric guy 08:09 (CE) : Woof 08:09 TMK : :| 08:09 (blcsd) : Eh, how bad could being 2D be? It's no- oh wait right I lose ALL my powers... welp, $$$HHHHH11111TTTTTT 08:10 TMK : YOU'RE A 08:10 TMK : BIG 08:10 TMK : NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERD 08:10 (blcsd) or (cP)? 08:10 dangit 08:11 (CE) : I can make you 1D! 08:11 (CE) : It's even better! 08:11 *then, of course, a red crystal-made, abstract, sea slater spaceship thingy was flying around* 08:11 (blcsd) : Who me? 08:11 08:12 (CE) : Yes you 08:12 TMK : Wait a second 08:12 TMK : WAIT A SECOND 08:12 (blcsd) : How is 1D even better? That just makes me have 1 HP and -255 DEF! 08:12 TMK : HOW CAN (CE) KNOW SO MANY THINGS AND BE ONLY 28 YEARS OLD ? 08:12 (CE) : I can make you 4D! 08:13 (blcsd) : I'd rather be 4D, cuz my powers are much greater... 08:13 (CE) : *notices the big crystal spaceship* 08:13 (CE) : What is that? 08:13 (CE) : Should I destroy it? 08:13 *suddenly a 4D hypercube from the sea slater ship appears out of nowhere* 08:13 (blcsd) : SHOOT IT DOWN 08:13 (CE) : 4D 4D 4D 4D 08:13 (CE) : boooooooooring 08:13 (blcsd) randomly gets a huge cannon to shoot down the ship *fires* 08:13 CJR : :| 08:13 TMK : | 08:14 :| * 08:14 sorry xD 08:14 Fun fact : (CE) is actually very weak, and most of her machine will usually fail to defeat anything 08:14 machines* 08:14 When I think of huge ships (not the blimp), i just think of the asdf movie line: Shoot it down 08:14 She make machines to explore and observe 08:14 *the slater ended up with a tiny crack instead. the ship tries to shoot down BLCSD back* 08:15 TMK : *takes out an age measurement device* 08:15 TMK : Let's try this 08:15 TMK : *scans himself* 08:15 Device : You are 151. You are very old. 08:15 TMK : *scans CJR * 08:15 Device : You are 7. You are very young. 08:16 swappity swap SWAMP 08:16 TMK : Okay, this works, TIME TO FIND OUT (CE) 'S REAL AGE!: 08:16 (CE) : What is that ship? 08:16 (CE) : It looks weeiird... 08:16 (CE) : Maybe we should communicate! 08:16 k there 08:16 (blcsd) : Are you gonna make me 4D or what? 2016 03 21